My Life With Blitzle
by aflowerinthegrass
Summary: White has a lot on her plate.  She set out on a mission to complete the Pokedex, but as she travels she finds herself in awkward situations  some having to do with her Blitzle , and who is this N guy who keeps popping up?   NxWhite


This is my first attempt at writing a Pokemon fanfic, so if I make a mistake I'm sorry! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, sadly.

"You know Blitzle, we can't have this happening again." Blitzle looked up at me with a confused expression on his face. He growled something in response as I held up my left combat boot.

"These are my good boots! You can't chew on them!" Blitzle let out a sound that reminded me of a huff, and shook his head. I smiled and patted Blitzle on the head gently.

"If you behave, you might get a poffin…" Blitzle nuzzled my hand and looked up at me with expectant eyes. I sweatdropped.

"IF, you behave,"

All I earned was another huff from my Pokemon. Darn cuteness, it should be illegal.

My name is White, and I have a Blitzle that likes to chew on my shoes.

Of all things for a Pokemon to do, why would my Blitzle want to chew on my shoes? Maybe I'm being a tad obsessive, but I need these shoes to walk in! Besides, if I spend all my money on shoes, how will I get treats for my Pokemon?

Take that Blitzle, it would serve you right.

I looked at the entrance to the Desert Resort and tightened my baseball cap with both of my hands.

"This is so different than home,"

I coughed and shook my head, sand flying everywhere. I took my baseball cap and beat it against my leg, sand releasing from every nook and cranny. A passerby shot me a strange look and I would have smiled at them anyways if I didn't have sand in my teeth. I walked into Nimbasa City's Pokemon Center and Nurse Joy blinked as I brought my pokeballs to her.

"Oh you poor thing, did you go to the Desert Resort?"

"Yes ma'am, do you happen to have a shower here?" Nurse Joy laughed and placed my pokemon on the console, energy flowing to them and giving my pokemon a much needed healing.

"I didn't think so," I remarked and flopped on a seat near the front desk. I dozed off slightly, having not had a lot of sleep for the past few days and the clearing of someone's throat woke me up. I rubbed my blurry eyes and looked up at Nurse Joy.

"Your Pokemon are all healed! Take good care of them!" I smiled at her and took them from her waiting hands, placing all of the pokeballs in my backpack except one.

"Dewott, I choose you!" I tossed the pokeball at the ground and it opened, a jet of red light revealing my starter pokemon. Dewott looked at me in question and sniffed the air curiously.

"It's okay Dewott, I thought you might want to check out the Pokemon Musical." Dewott's eyes widened into a look that seemed afraid, and he clawed the ground with his feet.

"You don't want to do it?" I asked him, scratching behind his ears with my hand. Dewott clicked his teeth together and I laughed.

Silly Pokemon.

"Alright, I'll just see if Blitzle will do it." Dewott nodded as he returned to his pokeball, having escaped the threat of having to perform. I looked at Blitzle's pokeball and smiled.

"I have a feeling you're going to like this,"

Is it wrong that I was hoping Team Plasma would be hiding there?

I rolled on the ground in hysterics as Blitzle tried to shake the top hat off of his head.

"Grrraaaw," He moaned, causing the Pidove next to him to fly away in haste. As the Pidove's trainer chased it around the room I calmed myself down.

'Okay, breathe White,'

Blitzle looked at me with shining eyes as I held up a mini cape in one hand, and a red rose in the other.

"Don't give me that look Blitzle."

Blitzle only pouted more. How can a Pokemon pout I ask you? Is this natural?

"If you do this, I will buy you a poffin." Blitzle perked up immediately, grabbing the rose from me with his teeth as I tied the cape around his neck.

"Now, just do your best!" I ducked out of the way as the insane Pidove flew over my head and ran smack into the wall. It slid down the wall slowly, landing with a plop on its back, claws pointed to heaven. Blitzle tilted his head to the side and grumbled something.

"If anyone asks Blitzle, we had nothing to do with this."

I sat in the row reserved for trainers whose Pokemon were performing and I found myself chatting to Milo, the trainer who's Pidove went a little crazy.

"I don't understand this, my precious Pidove hasn't done this since last week!" I sweatdropped. Here I thought my Blitzle had issues.

"Oh…really now?" Milo nodded, his glasses catching the light and making me wince.

"Yes! After flying into that tree last week I thought he had learned…"

"Just out of curiosity Milo, does your Pidove make a habit of running into things?" Milo's face contorted angrily and his back stiffened.

"No! Things keep getting in his way!"

Now I see why Professor Juniper said "Pokemon's actions reflect their trainers,"

"…That makes sense?" The lights grew dim as the curtain retracted, revealing four Pokemon in a line on the stage. The music began to play as the Pokemon bobbed along to the music. After all of them executed a number of flips the spotlight shone on Blitzle alone and I watched in horror as he froze. I recognized the look in his eyes as he dropped the rose he had in his mouth.

"No, Blitzle!" I yelped, just as I saw the beginning of a Flame Wheel forming around him. The fire shot away from him as the other Pokemon flew, scurried, and jumped away from him. The giant curtains burst into flames as people from the audience gasped and the smoke alarms started to go off. The sprinklers on the ceilings began to pour down water as the audience, and Pokemon ran out of the theater. I marched over to Blitzle, who was having an enjoyable time running around in the water and placed my hands on my hips. As I was about to give him the scolding of his life, I felt a tapping on my shoulder. Slowly I turned around, and was greeted by a security guard that was big enough to give Girantina a run for its money.

Not that I've seen Girantina, it's just a legend.

"Ma'am, the owner of the building would like to speak with you." He said in a booming voice, as I shot a glance at Blitzle. He was now splashing in puddles, whinnying to his heart's content.

I take back that statement about Pokemon reflecting their trainers, there's no way he gets this from me.

"Y-yes sir," I motioned for Blitzle to follow me and he trotted behind me with a spring in his step.

We were never allowed in the Pokemon Musical again.

I've witnessed fights before, and none of them are ever pretty, but seeing Bianca and her Dad fight is just so…strange. I watched as Elesa, Nimbasa City's gym leader intervened and only one thought came to my mind.

Why is she wearing headphones?

After witnessing this and Bianca's Dad left, Bianca turned to me.

"White…you're covered in mud," I looked at my clothes and sighed.

Oh sweet Arceus…

"Don't ask Bianca, you really don't want to know…"

If I don't get to a shower soon I swear I'm going to go off on someone.

I walked through the town a while longer, finally coming to the amusement park. I saw a Ferris wheel in the distance and couldn't help but shudder.

I don't have fond memories when it comes to Ferris wheels…

_Bianca, Cheren, and I piled into the Ferris wheel and sat down in our seats. Bianca clapped excitedly, while Cheren looked bored. I had known Cheren all my life, and the only time he didn't look bored was when he was competing, or telling me some random facts that I would usually forget later. _

"_Why do we have to go on this?" Cheren questioned. Bianca squealed as the cab started moving and we began to ascend. _

"_I've always wanted to ride on a Ferris wheel! This is the first time my Dad has ever let me try!" Cheren only nodded and Bianca and I chatted about our meeting with Professor Juniper until the Ferris wheel came to a grinding halt. _

_Oh Arceus…_

_We were at the very top, the cab lightly swinging in the wind and creaking ominously. Cheren looked down from the side and grimaced. _

"_That's really high." Bianca started to whimper and a lump formed in my throat. _

"_W-why did we stop?" Cheren glanced over the side again. _

"_I think it's broken." I made the horrible mistake of looking over the side as well. _

"_Oh my…" _

"_WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Bianca shrieked, grabbing Cheren like a lifeline and squeezing him so hard I thought I heard a few ribs crack. _

"_We're..ack…not going to die!" Cheren wheezed, obviously not getting enough oxygen to his lungs. I felt my stomach plummet as Bianca continued to wail, wiggling around so much that the cab swung dangerously. _

"_BIANCA STOP MOVING!" I yelled, only making her hysteria worse. _

"_WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" _

_Cheren put his hand over her mouth, muffling her words of doom and gloom. _

"_White, you gone white…" _

_Thanks for the name crack Cheren, I really appreciate it. _

"_DAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDYYYYYYY!" _

_An hour later, the Ferris wheel began to move again. Once we made it to the ground I flew out of the cab and face-planted in the dirt. _

"_Land! I love you so much…don't you ever leave me again!" _

The memory faded as soon as I walked into the amusement park and ran into a familiar face. N stood in front of me and his face lit up as if he had been waiting for me. I began to reach for my pokeballs, since every time I ran into him he wanted to battle me but instead he grabbed my hand.

"Are you searching for Team Plasma?"

Oh God, I'm blushing?

"Y-yeah, how did you…" I trailed off lamely.

Very articulate White, Cheren would be so proud.

"They ran off to the center of the park. Come with me." N pulled my along by my hand and I mentally kicked myself for acting like such an idiot. As we stopped in front of the Ferris wheel, N let go of my hand and I let it drop to my side.

"…Not here," N looked around. I sighed in relief.

It looks like we didn't have to go on the Ferris wheel after all.

"Let's ride the Ferris wheel, and look for them there." My heart dropped.

Why? WHY? **WHY?**

"A-are you sure we should?" I began to ask but N interrupted me.

"I love Ferris wheels, you know?"

Well I know now.

"Their circular motions...the dynamics..a beautiful combination of formulas." I was surprised at his childlike joy over this wheel of death.

"That's very…interesting?" N smiled and grabbed my hand once more, pulling me to the Ferris wheel.

I just hoped that this time wouldn't be such a disaster.

We sat across from each other in the cart shaped like a giant pokeball as the Ferris wheel began to move. All I could think of the whole time was falling to my death, and the announcement of my untimely demise in the Nuvema Town newspaper.

Oh, and another thing, N was rather tall and the cab was rather cramped. I kept bumping my knees against his, and I apologized at least ten different times.

"…Let's start from the beginning,"

I never noticed how cute he was.

Wait…what was I thinking?

"I am the king of Team Plasma." The only sound between us during that moment was the wind blowing softly. After a few seconds, I chuckled.

That chuckle turned to snickering; then to full blown laughter. I grabbed my sides while my whole body shook from my hysterics and N only looked confused.

"Hahahahahaha! The king of Team Plasma? That's a good one! You had me going there!" N's facial expression went from confused to incredibly somber.

"I am serious, White." My laughter stopped short.

"Oh…my Munna…" N nodded and looked out to the scenery below us.

"Requested by Ghetsis, we aim to save Pokemon together."

I was in shock, and only managed an intelligent, "Uh-huh?"

"How many Pokemon exist in this world, I wonder…?"

The ride came to a stop and I sprinted out of the cab as quickly as possible. N followed behind me and we stopped in front of the entrance.

The two Team Plasma grunts I had run into when I first came into Nimbasa City ran up to us and I reached for my bag defensively.

"Lord N!" The first one exclaimed, glaring angrily at me.

I would've made a point to verbally trash his uniform if I wasn't feeling like I had to throw up.

"Are you safe?" The other grunt asked and N nodded.

"I'm just fine." N turned to me again and I noticed once more how cute he was.

Stop it White! He's your enemy! Enemies are not cute!

"My followers who collaborate to save Pokemon, I must protect them. While I fight, you two get away from here." The grunts nodded and I reached inside my bag for Dewott's pokeball.

"So, White, do you understand my thoughts?"

I had to think about this for a second. Sure, I understand that people who mistreat and abuse their Pokemon shouldn't be able to have them but there were so many more people who loved their Pokemon. I would rather die before someone took my Pokemon away from me, even if I got aggravated with Blitzle from time to time.

"I do understand what you're saying, but I don't agree." N's face fell.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Now then, this is the future I have seen! Even if I cannot win against you here, I shall fight you for the sake of Team Plasma!" N tossed a pokeball to the ground, and I prepared for the fight coming.

It. Was. On.

I panted heavily as N's final Pokemon returned to its pokeball and Blitzle pawed the ground with his hooves.

"Blitzle, return!" The pokeball sent out a stream of light as Blitzle returned to his resting place. N's mouth twitched into a smile and he took a step closer to me.

"You are strong, but there is a future I must change and so…" N's stopped only a few inches away from me.

"I shall surpass the Champion. I will become an undefeatable opponent, and I will liberate all Pokemon from all trainers!" I swallowed, though I'm not sure because of the fact I was being challenged or that he was standing so close.

I think it was a sad combination of both.

"But you wish to be together with your Pokemon, if that is your desire then collect all the gym badges and come to the Pokemon League! Once there, try to stop me. If you do not feel as strongly, you shall not stop me." With that said, N turned and ran from the scene while I stood in the same spot, the heaviness of this situation sinking down into my mind.

"You want a battle N? You've got one." I took one last look at the Ferris wheel and my stomach turned.

After all of this…I hated Ferris wheels even more.


End file.
